There are a numerous types of earbuds that are presently on the market. One problem with all of the earbuds is that are constantly being lost or damaged when not in use, since these items are somewhat fragile and do not lend themselves to easy storage. Some users of earbuds can lose them simply by removing them from the ears. Many people, at home or at work wear earbuds when performing routine tasks. Earbuds that are worn around the neck when not in use can be damaged easily. The frustrating occurrence of losing and subsequently replacing earbuds can also prove to be quite expensive.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were a simple and relatively inexpensive means that would enable a user to have a convenient way to keep earbuds connected and close by.